


bet on me

by haroldslouis



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Based on the MNF episode where they swap shirts, Clothing Kink, Jamie has many feelings, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldslouis/pseuds/haroldslouis
Summary: He regrets it all now, obviously. He regrets it with a furious passion, wishing he’d never opened up his trap to even offer up the idea in the first place. Because, really, he should’ve known that Gary would bring that Paulinho bet back up and drag him down with him.or, an account of what definitely happened between Gary and Jamie after the bet went down on MNF.





	bet on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightFragments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFragments/gifts).



> yes the title is from high school musical 2 sue me.
> 
> based on what will become my official cause of death someday aka [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tpck5wy7fcw).
> 
> many hugs and kisses to everyone in the carraville fandom. we've progressed to at least ten members hip hip hooray!

The thing is… Jamie’s dealing with it, okay? Falling in love with his once mortal enemy turned co-worker turned friend was not what he’d expected, going into his punditry career back in 2013. But he’s got it down. As long as he doesn’t look into Gary’s brown, twinkling eyes for too long, he’s good. Or listen to his passionate monologues about the importance of defending a certain type of set piece. Or stare at him through the mirrors during their spinning class. Or, generally, spend too much time around Gary. As long as he doesn’t do all of those things, he can manage to keep a lid on the feelings that come rushing to the surface every time he’s near Gary, or hell, even thinking of the man. But then came the fucking bet…

He regrets it all now, obviously. He regrets it with a furious passion, wishing he’d never opened up his trap to even offer up the idea in the first place. Because, really, he should’ve known that Gary would bring that Paulinho bet back up and drag him down with him.

And here he is, and he’s just flung the red Liverpool shirt with Shaqiri’s number across the desk and Gary’s fingers clench in the fabric before shoving it to the side. He listens to Gary recounting the bet that they made all those years ago, back when they were still prickly and tentative around one another, and he knows Gary’s come up with something. His instincts prove him right, because Gary takes out a bunched up Manchester shirt from behind his back and Jamie can’t suppress his laughter. It’s the smug way Gary speaks and the proud pull of muscle around his mouth that makes Jamie involuntarily smile, because that’s how he first got to know Gary all those years ago on the pitch, across one another, proud and angry and stubborn. Back then, those looks made him angry but nowadays they put him on edge for entirely different reasons.

As Gary unfolds the shirt and displays the name written on the back, Jamie’s smile strains. Because that’s Gary’s last name on the back. It’s Manchester’s latest kit, but it’s got the iconic two and the Neville written above it and it leaves him mentally scrambling around for purchase. He vaguely registers his own voice squeaking out: “Neville?” before Gary tosses the shirt at him. Holding the smooth fabric in his hands, he almost forgets all about the disgust he feels at the sight of the red devil in the crest. He mechanically goes through the motions of putting the shirt on, ignoring the Kill Bill sirens going off in his head. He’s wearing Gary’s name on his back. The thought worms its way through the chaos in his brain and he feels his throat go dry. A line of warmth moves up his back and the heat tickles the back of his neck. He’s suddenly too aware of his hands, not knowing what to do with them as he shifts them in his lap, propping up his elbow on the armrest. David’s saying his outro lines and Jamie watches as Gary takes off the jersey, ripping the neckline in the process. He moves to take off the shirt as well and flings it back at Gary’s head, ignoring the tiny voice in his head that wanted to, just, hold on a little longer, maybe.

The cameras turn off and the lights dim, but Jamie’s heart hammers in his chest like it did the very first time he was on the show.

As they walk down the corridor, makeup wiped off of their faces and back in their comfy clothes, Gary bumps his shoulder against Jamie’s. “At least that’s out of the way now, innit, James?”

Jamie grins, nodding. They’d left the shirts with one of the producers who’d oversee the auction, and are now making their way out of the dark and mostly empty building. “A bet never to be repeated again.”

“Kinda surprised you agreed to put it on with my name, though,” Gary says, holding the door open for Jamie as they step into the cool summer night. “Thought maybe that would tick you off.”

Jamie rubs at his jaw, feeling the warmth in his cheeks. “Should’ve picked Beckham’s shirt if you wanted me to blow off the bet.”

“Right,” Gary snorts, taking out his car keys and unlocking his car. “I’ll never get that, by the way. Why you hate him.”

Jamie rolls his eyes, stopping by Gary’s car as Gary opens the boot and throws his bag inside. “I don’t hate him, I’m not five. And even if you had given me his shirt, I still would’ve worn it. You just would’ve had to yank it over my head by force.”

“Still,” Gary says, closing the lid of the boot. “I kinda expected to have to do that with my own name, but apparently you were buzzin’ for that.”

And that’s the thing. Gary completely hits the nail right on its head and it completely leaves Jamie at a loss for words. And the silence stretches. Too long.

Jamie clears his throat, averting his eyes from Gary’s. He twists around to check where he’d parked his own car and he spots it across the car park. When he turns back around, Gary’s looking at him with an indecipherable look on his face.

He’s ready for it, is the thing. Ready for the sharp bark of Gary’s laughter, the soft push against his folded arms, the exasperated shaking of the head. But Gary does none of those things, and maybe that unsettles him even more. The overhead street lights cast a bright and unforgiving beam of light around them. And Gary’s just looking at him, lips slightly pursed and the furrow between his brows slightly more pronounced.

“You looked good in it.”

Jamie’s eyes shoot back up from where they’d drifted down towards the pavement. “What?”

Gary shrugs, looking far too put-together compared to the frazzled state of Jamie’s mind. “I’m just sayin’, I’d expected the it to look worse on a Scouser.”

Jamie frowns in confusion, wondering if they’re really doing this - standing in a car park with him blushing furiously as Gary fucking Neville compliments him on his looks. “Well, they’re almost the same colour, so,” he says, stupidly.

“I know,” Gary says, eyes twinkling like he’s trying not to laugh at Jamie’s awkward aloofness. “But I mostly meant that, you know, my name on your back looked good.”

And if Jamie wasn’t speechless before, he sure is _now_. “Fuck off,” he breathily laughs, trying to look anywhere except for Gary’s face with his inquisitive eyes.

“I mean it,” Gary says, taking a step in Jamie’s direction. “Hopefully the cameras got an angle of it because I couldn’t really see it once you had it on.”

And Jamie takes a step back, his back colliding with the side of the car that’s parked next to Gary’s, and Gary steps closer again. He’s in Jamie’s space now, the toes of their shoes almost touching. Warmth spreads in his lower abdomen and he feels himself stir in his trousers.

“You’re blushing, Carra.”

“I don’t think there was any cameras on me back, so,” Jamie says quickly, ignoring Gary’s comment on the red tinge of his cheeks.

“Really?” Gary hums, looking disappointed.

“So,” Jamie says again, “Too bad, for you.” He tries to bring it like a joke, letting the corner of his mouth curl up into a smile.

But Gary nods, looking serious. “Yeah, too bad for me. But we can fix that, though, can we?”

Jamie knows that his confusion is written across his face, the warmth in his stomach curls hotly at the almost gleeful look Gary’s giving him. “How? I just told you I’m not doing a bet like this ever again. Go an’ ask Redders if you want to do it again.”

“No, no bet,” Gary says, and Jamie’s ready to jump out of his skin when Gary puts a hand on his arm, thumb resting in the crook of his elbow. “Jus’ between you and me, you put it on again so I can see, properly.”

A soft laugh escapes Jamie’s lips. “Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“I would,” Gary replies quickly, his hand slightly tightening on Jamie’s arm. His eyes are dark and Jamie swallows around nothing. “Fuck, look,” Gary sighs, “I don’t know what this is either, all I know, right, is that you wearing my name across your shoulders is the fucking sexiest image I’ve ever had in my head.” Jamie’s pretty sure his breathing stops in his throat and he knows Gary can tell. “And you somehow want it too,” Gary continues, looking into Jamie’s eyes to check, “so I suggest, right, that we’re gonna get in our cars and you can decide to drive to mine or you can let this thing go, blame it on the first MNF of the season or something, and we forget about it.”

Jamie breathes out and responds to Gary’s questioning look with a nod. “Alright.”

“Right,” Gary copies his nod, releasing Jamie’s arm and Jamie can see the way Gary’s eyes drift downwards to his lips. But the following second, Gary’s out of his space and opening the door of his car, getting in without another look at Jamie.

Jamie takes a few steps back, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He watches as Gary reverses his car and drives out of the empty car park, turning left into the street. Once the taillights of Gary’s car have faded from view, he slowly makes his way over to his own car. He clicks it open and pushes his bag onto the passenger’s seat. Starting the car, his hand hovers for a second over the navigation panel before he types in Gary’s address. Making his way out of the car park, the gentle voice tells him to turn left, and he does.

 

* * *

 

 

He’s been to Gary’s apartment a handful of times, but it was always with other people. Now, though, he’s alone as he stretches out to punch in the code for the reserved parking underneath the building. The barrier goes up and Jamie drives in, parking his car close to the elevator. He feels a nervous jitter in his knees as he gets out of the car, walking up to the elevator and pressing the button for Gary’s apartment. The elevator doors open and he gets in, letting the elevator take him up to Gary’s apartment.

The hallway of Gary’s floor is deserted and Jamie spends a few seconds leaning against the wall beside the door of the apartment. It doesn’t feel real, in a way, that he’s standing here and Gary’s on the other side of the door waiting for him. He rings the bell and hears Gary’s muffled footsteps on the hardwood floor.

The door opens and the only thing Jamie registers is Gary’s smile before he’s being pulled inside. Gary shuts the door behind him before he’s being pushed against it, Gary standing very close. Jamie feels Gary’s breath on his skin, and he lets his hands come up to rest them on Gary’s hips. He sees Gary’s eyes widen and feels his hands on his own hips.

“Jesus, James,” Gary sighs, his lips quirking up into a small grin. “You couldn’t have given a hint or sum’thing? I’ve only been pining away for a few bloody years.”

“Well, why didn’t you?” Jamie sputters, voice cracking.

But instead of answering, Gary leans in and cups Jamie’s face with both his hands, bringing their lips together. Jamie tugs Gary in closer, letting out a sigh through his nose as he deepens the kiss. Gary’s lips are warm and soft, his tongue sliding against Jamie’s as he presses in closer. His body is a solid line against Jamie’s front, and Jamie lets his hands wander along Gary’s hips and back, moving them to the front to rub them across Gary’s chest and belly. Gary’s loud, letting out sighs and soft moans into the kiss while Jamie continues feeling him up. Their teeth clack briefly as Gary uses his hand on Jamie’s neck to change the angle and Jamie grins into the kiss. His laugh is quickly cut off when Gary presses his hips against his, both of them growing hard in their trousers.

“Fuck, Carra, I--,” Gary mutters against Jamie’s lips, ducking down to press his mouth against the pulse point in Jamie’s neck. Jamie can feel the goosebumps breaking out all over his arms as Gary sucks on the skin of his neck. Gary’s hands have moved down, both of them on Jamie’s hips as he grinds his own against them. He can feel his toes curl in his shoes when Gary finds a sensitive spot on his neck and he lets out a breathy moan. It clearly spurs Gary on because Jamie can feel him smile against his neck before doubling his efforts, sucking on the skin and even letting him feel a hint of teeth. Heat floods through his veins and he grabs at Gary’s arse, tugging him in closer.

“Gary, c’mon,” he mutters, a whiney undertone to his voice.

Gary pulls back from where he’d been sucking and kissing at Jamie’s neck, eyes wild and pupils blown wide. “Yeah?” he breathes, “Gonna put on that shirt again for me, James? Gonna show me my name on ya back?”

The shirt thing had almost completely slipped from Jamie’s mind, his brain barely registering the fact that he’s been kissing Gary Neville for the past few minutes. But with Gary bringing it up, looking intently at him with his dark eyes and tousled hair, Jamie can feel the want surge back up. He can feel the hard length of Gary’s cock through the fabric of their trousers and he pushes his hips against it.

“Think you can handle the sight of it?” he asks, letting his hands drop into Gary’s back pockets and tugging him in close again.

Gary muffles a grunt as their hips come into contact, their groins rubbing together. “Don’t be a bloody tease.” He brings their mouths together again, and it’s such a filthy kiss that Jamie’s fingertips begin to tingle.

He twists his head, breaking the kiss. “Go get the shirt, then,” he breathes, taking his hands away from Gary’s body.

Gary nods, breathing harshly. He grabs Jamie by his wrist, tugging him along in the direction of his bedroom. Jamie’s seen Gary’s bedroom a few times, even threw up a few shots of tequila in Gary’s bathroom on the night of Gary’s return to MNF after Valencia. But it’s different, seeing it right now with the rumpled deep red covers on the bed, the clothing hangers on the chair by the desk, and the twinkling London lights through the large windows. There’s a glass of water on Gary’s nightstand, next to an upside down pocket novel and an empty packet of gummy bears. It’s so distinctly Gary, his personality is everywhere in the room and the vague scent that Jamie sometimes picks up around Gary envelops him here.

A drawer on the dresser opens with a creak and Jamie turns, looking as Gary bends over a stack of shirts. After a few seconds, Gary straightens and holds up a shirt. Seeing it again, the distinct red color and the folded white of the number and the initials, makes Jamie swallow hard.

Looking down at the shirt in his hands, Gary clears his throat. “I never wore this during a game, just for some photoshoots or a quick five-a-side. I wish I had the shirt here that I wore during my last game, would’ve made you wear that.”

And the way Gary looks up at him right then, it makes something jitter in his stomach. “Some other time,” he jokes, hardly realizing the implication of his words.

But Gary nods and grins, “Definitely.” He makes his way over to Jamie, glancing over Jamie’s upper body.

Jamie brings up his hands and starts unbuttoning the top button on his shirt. Gary’s eyes meet his and they hold each other’s gaze as Jamie finishes unbuttoning his shirt and lets it slide off of his shoulders. It pools near his feet onto the floor. Gary’s tongue sweeps across his lower lip as he takes in Jamie’s naked upper body.

“Second thoughts on the whole shirt thing?” Jamie grins, wobbling a little on his feet as he uses his toes to get out of his shoes.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you,” Gary retorts, reaching out to drag his thumb down the trail of hair that disappears into Jamie’s jeans. Their fingers bump as Jamie brings his hands to his belt buckle.

“C’mon, you’re falling behind,” Jamie says, nodding at Gary’s clothed state. Gary rolls his eyes but he sets the shirt down on the bed covers, freeing up his hands to take off his clothes as well.

When they’re both down to their briefs, Gary picks up the shirt again and hands it to Jamie. Once again, the material feels soft and smooth in his hands and he holds it up in front of him, staring at the bright white number two and the name above it.

“Not getting any younger here,” Gary quips, but there’s an edge to his voice.

Jamie rolls his eyes and turns the shirt over, sliding his arms through the holes and pulling it over his head. He smooths the fabric down over his stomach, the hem ending just above his hip bones. He can’t help but smirk a little at the look Gary sends him and arousal burns in his stomach when he sees Gary lightly touching himself. There’s a wet spot forming at the front of his black briefs and Jamie’s cock twitches at the sight of it. Turning around, he displays the back of the shirt to Gary’s eyes.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Gary groans softly, and even though Jamie isn’t looking at him, his imagination’s big enough to picture how Gary’s looking at him right now.

He meets his own eyes in the floor to ceiling mirror and yeah, the sight of himself makes his breathing stop for a little. Because it’s just so _wrong._ The crest, the slightly off shade of red, and the Chevrolet logo on his stomach… It’s all wrong. But then he lifts his gaze and looks past his own shoulder in the mirror, and he meets Gary’s eyes. And that, every emotion in them, the rawness of arousal as well as the gentle fondness, is completely right.

And then Gary’s there, a solid line against his back. He feels Gary’s warm breath against the skin of his neck and it makes the hairs stand up. Gary winds his arms around Jamie’s waist, the palms of his hands rubbing across the smooth fabric covering Jamie’s chest and abdomen.

“Christ, Jamie,” Gary mutters, his lips finding the bare skin on the back of Jamie’s neck. Jamie feels his knees tremble for a second as Gary sucks a bruising kiss on the sensitive area. One of Gary’s hands moves towards his back and he feels Gary smoothing out the shirt, pulling the letters of his last name tight across Jamie’s shoulders. “Fuckin’ hell,” Gary says again, his voice low.

Jamie can feel it when Gary presses in close again, feels the warm, hot line of his cock against his arse. Gary lets out a sigh at the contact, the fabric of his briefs getting damp due to the pre-cum wetting the head of his cock. His fingers clench on Jamie’s hip bones and Jamie can see Gary looking at the bulge in his own grey briefs.

“I want to touch you,” Gary says, breathing close to Jamie’s ear. “Look so fuckin’ good like this, Jamie, with my name on you.”

Jamie bites down on a groan that wants to escape his lips. He feels Gary’s hips against him, his cock grinding against his crease. “Do it, c’mon,” he urges, bending slightly forward so he can rest his elbow against the mirror.

The changed angle has Gary choking back a curse, and he plasters himself against Jamie’s back. His hands move towards Jamie’s front, pushing down Jamie’s briefs and his own as well. He takes ahold of Jamie’s cock just as his own slides up against the bare skin of Jamie’s arse. They both let out a groan at the contact, and Jamie arches his back, pushing his arse back against Gary’s cock.

“Oh, fuck. Gaz,” Jamie chokes out. Gary tightens his grip around Jamie’s cock, twisting his hand every time he reaches the head. The pressure feels amazing, Gary’s hand perfectly tight around his cock. His toes curl into the soft carpet with every stroke.

The rush of arousal is steadily building throughout his entire body, when suddenly, the contact is gone. Jamie feels Gary moving a little to the side, and sees him yanking open the top drawer from the dresser. Gary takes out a bottle of lube, clicking the cap open and squirting a generous dollop in his hand.

“Bend over for me again?” he asks, voice rough.

Jamie does as he’s asked, leaning both of his elbows against the mirror now. His own reflection is becoming less visible with every hot breath that leaves his lips.

He lets out a moan when he feels Gary’s cock slide in between his thighs, the slick hardness of it pressing against the underside of his balls. Gary answers with a sound of pleasure of his own, pressing in closer and encircling Jamie’s cock with his hand, spreading the residue of the lube down his length.

Jamie can feel the tightness in his body all the way down to his calves, the pleasure spreading out through every vein. He can’t see himself in the mirror anymore, having fogged up the glass with his pants. He keeps his eyes trained on Gary, watching a few sweaty strands of hair clinging to Gary’s forehead and the way Gary bites down on his lower lip as he thrusts rapidly.

“You’re fuckin’ beautiful,” Gary says, eyes drifting from Jamie’s face to the ‘Neville’ spread across Jamie’s back and down to where he can see his own cock disappearing in between the pale flesh of Jamie’s thighs. The wet slap of skin against skin gets louder as he starts wanking Jamie in time with the movements of his hips.

Jamie leans his forehead against the mirror, the cool glass feeling icily cold against his heated face. “Fuck, Gaz, I need,” he moans, cutting off when one of Gary’s hands reaches down to cup his balls.

“What d’you need, c’mon, tell me,” Gary asks, kissing the delicate skin behind Jamie’s ear.

“I’m close, just, harder,” Jamie brings out, hardly in control of his own voice anymore. “Fuck--Gary.”

“I know, I know,” Gary says, letting go of Jamie’s cock to use both hands to grab hold of Jamie’s hips, moving them to meet his hard thrusts.

Jamie leans his head back on his arm, feeling the warm gusts of air of Gary’s breath on his neck and knowing that he’ll have finger-shaped bruises on his hip bones the next morning. He loves it, he loves this, he loves Ga--

A stuttered moan leaves him as Gary slightly changes the angle, his cock pushing up against Jamie’s balls and the underside of his cock on every thrust. Every time the wet head of Gary cock brushes against the sensitive skin of his balls, a shudder of pleasure goes through him. Heat is pooling in his belly, the muscles in his abdomen clenching rhythmically.

“I’m close,” Gary pants, meeting Jamie’s eyes again in the mirror, “C’mon, wank yourself off, lemme see, I wanna, fuck.”

Jamie can only nod, shifting his balance to lean onto one arm, bringing his other hand down to his cock. He hisses at the contact, the pressure of his pending orgasm spreading through his stomach. He tries to time the motions of his hand with Gary’s thrusts but he quickly gives up, the need to cum making him lose his rhythm.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Gary mumbled, eyes on Jamie’s hand moving up and down his own cock. “I’m gonna--”

Gary’s thrusts become erratic, and he presses impossibly closer to Jamie, his cock disappearing in between Jamie’s thighs. “Fuck,” he gasps, and Jamie can feel Gary’s cock jerk between his legs, the wet ropes of cum hitting his balls and the underside of his cock.

“Oh, God,” Jamie moans, the added slick of Gary’s cum easing the way of his hand further, and he tightens his grip even more. His wrist twists up when he reaches the head of his cock and he can feel the tightness come in, the muscles in his legs shaking.

“C’mon James,” Gary pants in his ear, covering Jamie’s hand on with his own. “Come for me, let me see.”

Jamie lets his head fall back on Gary’s shoulders, trusting Gary to hold him up as his orgasm rushes through him. His cum splatters against the mirror, and he vaguely hears Gary’s curse words as he tries to stay upright.

He tries to catch his breathing, leaning back onto his arms as he wills his knees to stop shaking. Gary moves to lean against the mirror as well, meeting Jamie’s eyes. Jamie can still see that wild, crazy look in Gary’s eyes that he only gets when he’s truly ecstatic. The first time he’d seen that look was during the first derby they played against each other. The emotion overwhelms him for a second, and Gary must notice it because he leans in close, capturing his lips in a warm and soothing kiss.

“You’re gonna be the death of me one day, trust me,” Gary says, grinning softly. He gently tugs Jamie along with him and they take the few steps towards the bed, collapsing down on top of it.

Jamie flops down on his front and loses track of time for a little bit. He looks up again a few minutes later, the clock on the nightstand confirming his thoughts that it’s an ungodly hour of the night. He hears Gary coming back into the bedroom, and jerks a little when he feels a warm, wet cloth sweeping between his thighs.

“Turn over,” Gary says.

“Your sheets are ruined already,” Jamie tells him, but he turns over anyway, letting Gary clean him up a little. He gets up slightly when Gary helps him out of the shirt, letting it drop besides the bed and moving off of it again.

A few minutes later he’s joined by Gary once more, lifting his arm to let Gary slide under it. They lie against each other, listening to the never ending sounds of the city below them.

“So,” Gary clears his throat. “What happens now?”

Jamie twists onto his side, facing Gary. He lets his hand drift along Gary’s side, feeling the curve of his hip and the soft skin of his belly. “What do you mean, what happens now?”

Gary shrugs with one shoulder. “You know. MNF, Sky, do we tell them?”

“Hm,” Jamie hums. “I think there’s more pressing matters at the moment, don’t you?”

That gets him a confused look from Gary. “Like what?”

“Like, when do I get to fuck you while you’re wearing _my_ name and number?”

“Oh, fuck off, you twat.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> i'm not saying that a puppy will feel unloved if you don't give feedback but why even take that chance? all feedback is lovingly drooled upon.
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://www.quemadrid.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
